A Crossovered Talent Show
by MeanGirlsRocks
Summary: This just random so no bad reviews! It's just a mix of a few movies and Tv series coming together for a talent show!
1. Money Honey

_Chapter 1:_ _Draco Malfoy- Money Honey_

Everyone gathered in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was hosting a talent show tonight. Anyone could volunteer. "Welcome everyone to the Annual Crossovered Talent Show" Dumbledore announced going up on the stage. "We have a few guests as you've noticed!" he said with a smile.

"Over there by the Slytherin Table we have the plastics from Northshore High and The Upper East Siders from Manhattan!". The spotlight shone on Regina, Gretchen, Karen and Cady who waved and smiled at everyone. Then it shone on Nate, Serena, Blair, Chuck, Dan and Jenny who waved. Blair however tried to get more attention.

"Then we have over at the Hufflepuff table we have the gang from Mystic Falls and the amazing Cullen family!". Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy waved. Then Bella, Edward and the Cullens waved.

"Then at the Ravenclaw table we have the gang from High School Musical!". Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi and Sharpay waved and smiled and everyone.

"And finally at the Gryffindor table we have a few Narnians, some brave knights of Camelot and our favorite fairy tale couple Prince Edward and Princess Giselle!".

Edmund, Lucy, Peter and Susan waved. Then the spotlight shone of Arthur, Merlin and a few knights who bowed with respect, Finally Edward and Giselle smiled and waved.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now our first performance is from our own Draco Malfoy!".

The crowd cheered as Draco got on the stage wearing a tuxedo. He started to sing.

_Damn I love the Jag, the_

_jet and the mansion Oh yea_

_And I enjoy the gifts and_

_trips to the islands Oh yea_

_It's good to live_

_expensive you know it but_

_My knees get weak, intensive_

_[Chorus]_

_When you give me k-kisses_

_That's money honey_

_When I'm your lover and your mistress_

_That's money honey_

_When you touch me it's so delicious_

_That's money honey_

_Baby when you tear me to pieces_

_That's money honey_

_That's M-O-N-E-Y, so sexy, I_

_That's money honey_

_Damn I'd love a boat by the_

_beach on the west coast Oh yea_

_And I'd enjoy some fine_

_champagne while my girls toast Oh yea_

_It's good to live_

_expensive you know it but_

_My knees get weak, intensive_

_[Chorus]_

_You know I appreciate the finer things_

_But it's not what makes me happiest baby_

_I can do without it babe_

_Your tender loving's more_

_than I can handle_

_Never burn out this candle baby, baby_

_[Chorus x3]_

_When you give me k-kisses_

_That's money honey_

_When I'm your lover and your mistress_

_That's money honey_

_When you touch me it's so delicious_

_That's money honey_

_Baby when you tear me to pieces_

_That's money honey_

_That's M-O-N-E-Y, so sexy, I..._

Ron rolled his eyes once Draco was done with the preformance. "What a idiot".

Harry nodded amused "Tell me about it".


	2. Somebody To Love

_Chapter 2: Blair Waldorf (feat. Chuck Bass) – Somebody to Love_

"Now we have a little love song from the Upper East Side". "Please help me welcome Blair Waldorf and her boyfriend Chuck Bass to the stage!".

The crowd cheered as Blair stepped on wearing a red dress with matching stilettos. Followed by Chuck Bass who like Draco wore a tuxedo. Blair began doing a slutty dance on stage.

_Paris, France to Michigan_

_London town and through Berlin_

_I cant believe this place Im in_

_Everywhere and back again_

_Porcelain and China dolls_

_Give me one and Ive seen them all_

_Got my back against the wall_

_Wonder where Ill be tomorrow?_

_But wait, now how long could this take?_

_Its hard to find a man,_

_When youre gone before he wakes._

_They say its hard to achieve_

_But cant a girl believe?_

_(Chorus)_

_Is there somebody who still believes in love?_

_I know youre out there_

_Theres got to be somebody_

_I search around the world_

_But I cant seem to find_

_Somebody to love_

_(Chuck Bass)_

_Baby girl, there you at_

_Looking at me like a putty cat_

_Wondering where that thing is at_

_Wondering where your ring is at_

_Nobody ever did it quite like this_

_Nobody ever did it quite like you_

_Do your hair, I bought you shoes_

_We can hit the town like superstars do_

_You fall in love? Then let me show you love_

_Give me the key to your heart_

_I can give you what you want_

_When youre waiting for love_

_And youre lookin for someone_

_Imma turn this gossip girl into a woman_

_[Chorus x2]_

_Is there somebody who still believes in love?_

_I know youre out there_

_Theres got to be somebody_

_I search around the world_

_But I cant seem to find_

_Somebody to love_

_(Blair)_

_Je t'adore, Je t'adore_

_Make a move, do the thing_

_Turn around, strike a pose_

_Je t'adore, Je t'adore_

_Make a move, do the thing_

_Turn around, strike a pose_

_Ooh, I like it_

_Ooh, I need it_

_Ooh, I want it_

_Hey Hey_

_I know its hard to achieve_

_But cant a girl believe?_

_[Chorus x2] (Both) _

_Is there somebody who still believes in love?_

_I know youre out there_

_Theres got to be somebody_

_I search around the world_

_But I cant seem to find_

_Somebody to love_

"That... was hot" Ron said.

"Yeah it was" Hermione agreed dreamily.


	3. Grenade

_Chapter 3: _

"Attention Hogwarts school we have a performance from one hot Narnian... Please help me welcome Edmund Pevensie!".

The crowd screamed loudly "You can do it Ed!" Peter Pevensie encouraged.

Edmund was wearing a plain black T-shirt and jeans.

_Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all,  
But you never give  
Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss,  
Why were they open?  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked,  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

_No, no, no, no  
Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman,  
That's just what you are, yeah,  
You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh  
You' d watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me you're a liar  
Cause you never, ever, ever did baby...  
But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, oh  
I would go through all this pain,  
Take a bullet straight through my brain,  
Yes, I would die for ya baby;  
But you won't do the same.  
No, you won't do the same,  
You wouldn't do the same,  
Ooh, you'll never do the same,  
No, no, no, no _

Some girls in front of the stage fainted. Peter, Susan and Lucy clapped "That was awesome Ed!" Lucy said.

Ron was fuming with jealousy.


	4. Fireflies

_Chapter 4 : _

"Everybody settle down. We now have a preformance from are very own Harry Potter!" The crowd cheered. Everybody started shouting "Harry! Harry! Harry!".

Harry finally stepped onto the stage he was nervous at first.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams 


	5. Hold It Against Me

_Chapter 5: Sharpay Evans – Hold It Against Me_

"Harry was great! Wasn't he?"

The crowd cheered with agreement. "Now we have the miss fabulous Sharpay Evans preforming Britney Spears new single!".

Sharpay stepped onto the stage wearing a white knee high dress and matching stilettos. She started to do dance that 'boys' found extremely hot!

_Hey over there_

_Please forgive me_

_If I'm coming on too strong_

_Hate to stare_

_...but you're winning_

_And they're playing my favorite song_

_So come in little closer_

_Wanna whisper in your ear_

_Say it clear, little question_

_Wanna note how you just feel_

_If I feel my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd some how_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Hey you might think_

_That I'm crazy_

_But I think you're just my type_

_I might be little hazy (?)_

_But you just cannot deny_

_There's a spark inbetween us_

_When we're dancin' on the floor_

_I want more, I wanna see it,_

_So I'm askin' you tonight_

_If I feel my heart was beating loud_

_If we could escape the crowd some how_

_If I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me_

_Cause you feel like paradise_

_And I need a vacation tonight_

_So if I said I want your body now_

_Would you hold it against me _

Hermione scoffed "What a bitch".

* * *

___**The reason why I chose this song for Sharpay was:**_

___**She does sound a bit like Britney**_

___**I'm just celebrating Britney Spears new single YAY!**_


	6. You

_Chapter 6: Arthur – You _

Dumbledore was a little surprised after Sharpay's unexpected preformance "That was... hot. Now we have joining us is Camelot's Prince Arthur!"

Arthur nervously stepped on stage. Merlin had picked the song out.

_Got guitars I have never played  
Every elvis album ever made  
Got the cars that I should learn to drive  
Could have a house that would blow your mind_

You can take what i got cause I dont got nothing  
Worth havin i if i aint got you  
You can take what you want cause i dont want nothing  
Im nothing, if i dont have you  
Yeah

Ive been to places all around the world  
Ive seen the faces of so many girls  
Never thought i would fall in love  
And with the songs i write im not enough

You can have what i got cause i dont got nothing worth havin  
If i aint got you  
You can take what you want cause i dont want nothing  
Im nothing if i dont have you

I could say but im nothing if i dont have you  
You can have what i got cause i dont got nothing worth havin  
If i aint got you

Just send me away  
Dont need my sorrow  
If im broke, ill borrow  
Just send me a smile  
As long as your here by my side

Take what you want baby  
Aint got nothing aint got nothing but you now  
Take what you want baby  
Aint got nothing, i aint got nothing

You can take what i got cause i dont got nothing worth having  
If i aint got you  
You can take what you want  
Cause i dont want nothin  
Im nothin if i dont have you

You can take what i got cause i dont got nothing worth having  
If i aint got you  
You can take what you want cause i dont want nothin  
Im nothin if i dont have you

Take what you want  
Aint got nothing, aint got nothing you baby  
You can take what you want  
Im nothin  
Im nothin if i dont have you. 


	7. Haven't Met You Yet

_Chapter 7: Cedric Diggory – Haven't Met You Yet _

"We now have a song by our own Cedric Diggory!".

Cedric stepped onto the stage he was wearing a leather jacket that made him look like a modern day prince. "This song is dedicated to someone in the crowd". He gave Hermione a wink, leaving her speechless.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up, then I let myself down_

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And, baby, your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair_

_In love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_

_And being in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get_

_Than I get, than I get, than I get_

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get_

_Yeah, I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Oh, promise you, kid_

_To give so much more than I get_

_I said love, love, love, love_

_Love, love, love, love_

_(I just haven't met you yet)_

_Love, love, love, love_

_Love, love_

_I just haven't met you yet_

Hermione was shocked. Cedric had feelings for her?


	8. The Art of Love

_Chapter 8: Troy Bolton (feat. Gabriella Montez) – The Art of Love _

"It's time for our favorite couple!".

Troy Bolton stepped onto the stage along with Gabriella.

_**Troy: **I'm saying sorry in advance cos this won't always go to plan  
Though we don't mean to take our love for granted  
It's in our nature to forget what matters_

_**Gabriella: **How when the going is getting tough  
And we're all about giving up  
Things that we never thought we'd gonna say, gonna say them  
Things that we never thought we'd play, gonna play them  
_

_**Troy:** It ain't perfect, but it's worth it  
Both: And it's always getting better  
It's gonna take some time to get it right_

**Both:** Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love

**Troy: **If I forget to get the door  
Remind you that you're beautiful  
I know my detail requires more attention  
If I ever hurt you it's not my intention

_**Gabriella: **Cause we're gonna make our mistakes  
Find out how much your heart can take  
But I know that you got my back  
And baby I got yours  
**  
Both:**_

_Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love  
_

_**Gabriella: **Sometimes I'm gonna miss  
I'm still learning how to give  
_

_**Troy: **I'm not giving up  
I'm still learning how to love  
Learning how to love...  
Learning how to love_

**Both:** Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love  
(The art of love)  


_**Gabriella: **Still learning (art of love)  
**Troy: **Still learning (art of love)  
**Gabriella: **Still learning (art of love)  
**Troy: **Still trying to learn the art of love  
**Gabriella: **Still learning, I'm still learning (art of love)  
**Troy: **Still learning (art of love)  
I'm gonna get it sometimes, cause I'm still learning  
**Gabriella: **Still learning (art of love)  
**Both: **Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
The art art of love_


End file.
